


C'è tempo

by Omibombay



Category: Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy (2005), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Lemon, M/M, One Shot, POV Second Person, PWP, Slash, movieverse
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 13:04:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2733593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omibombay/pseuds/Omibombay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“In qualunque luogo, in qualunque tempo, in qualunque universo. Noi staremo insieme.”<br/>[StarTrek - Into Darkness - crossover con “Guida galattica per autostoppisti”]</p>
            </blockquote>





	C'è tempo

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: Star Trek (Reboot cinematografico), Guida galattica per autostoppisti  
> Genere: fantascienza, cross-over, erotico  
> Tipo: one shot  
> Personaggi: Khan Noonien Singh, Arthur Dent, James T. Kirk, Leonard H. McCoy, Spock  
> Coppia: slash  
> Pairing: KhanXArthur, ArthurXKhan  
> Rating: NC-17, rosso, M  
> Avvertimenti: movieverse, lemon, PWP  
> PoV: terza persona  
> Disclaimers: i personaggi non sono miei, ma di Gene Roddenberry (J.J. Abrams) per “Star Trek - Into Darkness”, di Douglas Adams per “Guida galattica per autostoppisti”. I personaggi e gli eventi in questo racconto sono utilizzati senza scopo di lucro.

Dedico questa storia a Koa che oggi compie gli anni, tanti tantissimi auguri.  
Inizialmente avevo pensato a una Spirk, poi una McKirk o a una Pinto, ma poi è saltata fuori questa!!!  
\---

Gli uomini della sicurezza lo circondarono, facendolo camminare a passo spedito lungo i corridoi. Il potenziato si guardò intorno, ma per il momento era meglio osservare ed aspettare. Arrendersi a loro era l’unica cosa sensata da fare, poteva ancora ribaltare il gioco in suo favore. Quando il sottoposto di Kirk lo aveva minacciato puntandogli contro i suoi settantadue siluri, il suo cuore disperato aveva ritrovato la speranza. Erano vivi ed erano su quell’astronave. Doveva solo escogitare un modo per portarli al sicuro. Forse poteva fare leva proprio su quel giovane capitano doveva solo riuscire a stuzzicare la sua curiosità e manipolarlo in modo che agisse per i suoi scopi credendo di stare operando per il meglio, dopotutto i suoi stessi superiori stanno facendo lo stesso.  
“Ignorandomi farà uccidere tutti gli occupanti di questa nave.”  
Il capitano tornò verso la cella era chiaramente furente al potenziato bastò uno sguardo per capire che doveva aver perso molto nell’attentato al quartier generale della Flotta Stellare perpetrato da lui, ora quello che voleva era vendetta eppure avrebbe potuto ucciderlo, ma non l’aveva fatto, qual giovane uomo aveva una coscienza e si poneva molte domande. Era combattuto tra il dovere e quello che provava.  
Bastarono poche parole a Khan per convincerlo ed infatti tre ore dopo era tornato a passo di marcia nell’area detentiva pretendendo spiegazioni.  
“Perché c’è un uomo in quel siluro?”  
“Ci sono uomini e donne in ognuno di quei siluri, perché sono stato io a metterceli” ribatté iniziando a spiegare e mente parlava i ricordi e le emozioni riaffioravano prepotenti.  
Kirk era incredulo ma stava cominciando a capire che l’ammiraglio lo stava usando, che tutte le persone a bordo di quella nave erano condannate, che lui e l’Enterprise erano sacrificabili per gli scopi di un ammiragli corrotto.  
“No! Io l’ho vista aprire il fuoco contro una sala di uomini e donne innocenti” gridò furibondo.  
“Marcus mi ha portato via il mio equipaggio” ribatté con rabbia “Ha usato i miei compagni per avere il controllo su di me” ricordava quel momento, aveva barattato il suo intelletto, la sua ferocia, le sue abilità, per loro “Ho tentato di liberarli e trarli in salvo, ma ho fallito. Sono fuggito da solo…” la voce gli si spezzò, aveva creduto di impazzire per il dolore “Avevo tutte le ragioni di credere che Marcus avesse ucciso fino all’ultima tutte le persone che avevo nel mio cuore” mormorò mentre una lacrima scivolava lenta sulla sua guancia, non gli era stato concesso nemmeno un ultimo saluto “Così l’ho ripagato con la stessa moneta. Il mio equipaggio è la mia famiglia, Kirk. C’è forse qualcosa che lei non farebbe per la sua famiglia?” domandò guardando il giovane ed il primo ufficiale. Vide l’incertezza ed il dubbio farsi strada sul volto del capitano.  
“Voglio poter vedere i quei siluri” chiese dopo un lungo silenzio nel quale il Kirk si era limitato ad osservarlo in silenzio.  
“Lei non è nelle condizioni di avanzare nessuna richiesta.”  
Si fissarono negli occhi per lunghi momenti fino a quando il potenziato non si accostò al vetro posando una mano su di esso.  
“Glielo chiedo per favore, capitano.”  
Kirk si umettò le labbra, scambiandosi un’occhiata con il suo vice che scosse impercettibilmente la testa. Jim non simpatizzava certo per Khan, aveva ucciso degli ufficiali disarmati ed inermi aveva assassinato Pike eppure c’era qualcosa nelle sguardo di quell’uomo che gli fece ordinare alle guardie di scortarlo nell’hangar.

Khan camminava nella rimessa, dove erano stati stoccati i siluri, li sfiorava con le dita in una lieve carezza, ma era chiaro che ne stesse cercando uno in particolare e lo trovò dopo qualche istante, percorse con il dito in numero quarantadue impresso sulla superficie e la sua espressione dura mutò.  
Con pochi e rapidi gesti disarmò la carica esplosiva e si chinò a scrutare il volto dell’uomo contenuto nel criotubo.  
“Che cosa sta facendo?” domandò Kirk con una punta di preoccupazione nella voce avvicinandosi.  
“Lo sto risvegliando” spiegò premendo con rapidità i comandi della capsula.  
“Non ho intenzione di avere altri potenziati in giro per la mia nave. Interrompa immediatamente quello che sta facendo” ordinò mentre i suoi uomini sollevavano i fucili, anche se sapeva essere troppo tardi.  
“Lui non è un potenziato” spiegò accarezzando con lo sguardo il volto dell’uomo addormentato “È un semplice essere umano come lei signor Kirk” replicò mentre la capsula si apriva con un sibilo ed una nuvola bianca si spandeva nell’aria.  
Da quando l’ammiraglio Marcus lo aveva risvegliato, non aveva fatto altro che pensare a lui, a desiderare di poterlo abbracciare e baciare di nuovo dopo tutto quel tempo. Per lui quell’anno era stato una lunga agonia, saperlo vicino, ma non averlo potuto toccare, poi crederlo morto aveva risvegliato in lui la furia omicida, ma adesso, poteva toccarlo, parlargli di nuovo.  
Kirk aggrottò le sopracciglia osservando Khan chino sulla capsula, il suo atteggiamento era cambiato completamente, i suoi lineamenti si erano addolciti ed osservava il volto di un giovane uomo ancora profondamente addormentato. Non sapeva perché ma si sentiva di troppo a spiare quella scena, gli sembrava fin troppo intima e privata.  
“Allerti l’infermeria” ordinò in un bisbigli e Spock si allontanò in fretta.

“Arthur…” pronunciò il suo nome dolcemente sfiorandogli il viso freddo “È tempo di destarsi.”  
Molto lentamente le palpebre del giovane si aprirono, le sbatté un paio di volte cercando di mettere a fuoco il volto che ondeggiava davanti a lui.  
“Khan…”  
La sua voce era poco più di un flebile sussurro, ma scaldò il cuore del potenziato come il più dirompente degli incendi.  
“Fa f-freddo” balbettò chiudendo nuovamente gli occhi. Khan lo sollevò tra le braccia senza sforzo alcuno.  
Kirk fu intenerito da quella scena e si avvicinò di qualche passo. “Lo porti in infermeria, il mio medico di bordo gli darà tutta l’assistenza di cui ha bisogno.”

***

Avvolto in una termocoperta e dopo che il medico gli aveva somministrato uno stimolante Arthur cominciava a sentirsi meglio.  
“Dove siamo? Questa non è la Botany” chiese guardandosi intorno.  
“No, è l’Enterprise, un’astronave della Federazione dei Pianeti Uniti.”  
“Pianeti Uniti? Quanti anni sono passati?”  
“Trecento. Anno più anno meno.”  
Arthur sgranò gli occhi “Siamo stati congelati per trecento anni, sfido io che ho così freddo.”  
Il potenziato sorrise quel tono leggero e scanzonato, sì gli era davvero mancato.  
“È impossibile avere un tè caldo, vero?” domandò e una delle infermiere doveva averlo sentito perché dopo pochi istanti gli porse una tazza fumante.  
“Non c’è il latte” protestò e l’infermiera scosse la testa e senza proferir parola riprese la tazza e tornò dopo poco. L’uomo ne sorbì un sorso arricciando il naso disgustato.  
“E questo lo chiamano tè!”  
“È replicato” tentò di spiegare Khan ma l’altro lo osservava da oltre il bordo della tazza.  
“Tu da quanto sei sveglio?” indagò scrutando il volto del compagno in quel momento imperturbabile.  
“Da un anno.”  
“Cosa?!? Perché mi hai scongelato solo ora, cosa…”  
“Arthur calmati, sono successe un po’ di cose. Ti spiegherò tutto, non è questo il momento più adatto.”  
L’inglese finì di sorseggiare il suo tè, non gli erano sfuggite le guardie armate e la tensione che si respirava in quella stanza. Khan stesso, ad un occhio che lo conosceva bene, era teso e pronto ad agire. Sicuramente stava bollendo qualcosa di grosso in pentola.

Il dottor McCoy si accostò al capitano che osservava la scena gli parse il pad: “Ha ragione Khan, quello è un semplice essere umano, mi domando che diavolo ci faccia con un manipolo di potenziati esiliati” borbottò.  
“Non ne ho idea, ma sembrano essere molto intimi quei due.”  
E come a confermare le parole del capitano, l’uomo dai capelli rossi baciò sulle labbra quello dai capelli neri, incuranti del personale di bordo presente.  
Kirk era senza parole, ne aveva viste abbastanza nella sua vita e non si faceva nessun tipo di problema sulle relazioni interpersonali, ma quella situazione gli sembrava surreale.  
Erano nel bel mezzo di un momento critico, potevano essere attaccati da un momento all’altro dai Klingon senza avere una possibilità di fuga eppure lui non riusciva a distogliere lo sguardo da quei due che ora parlavano a bassa voce, un sorriso appena accennato con una complicità che a Kirk fece male.

***

“Perché gli hai dato una cabina, Jim?” lo interrogò Bones seguendolo sul ponte di comando. Il giovane si strinse nelle spalle “In cella o chiusi in un alloggio non fa molta differenza, non trovi? Almeno possono stare un po’ insieme.”  
McCoy lo afferrò per un braccio facendolo voltare verso di sé, conosceva quel tono di voce e quell’espressione e, no, non gli piaceva per niente “Ehi” esclamò e il capitano sollevò gli occhi nei suoi.  
“Tu come ti sentiresti se qualcuno che ti è caro fosse ancora ibernato al tuo risveglio e in ostaggio di gente poco raccomandabile? Questa situazione è assurda, lo so; quando è iniziata questa caccia all’uomo, ero certo che Khan fosse il nemico e, in buona parte lo è visto ciò che ha fatto: ha ucciso Pike e tanti altri ufficiali della Flotta, senza contare l’attentato a Londra, ma ora le carte in tavola sono cambiate. Hai visto come guardava quell’Arthur Dent? È innamorato di lui e farebbe qualunque cosa per quell’uomo. Non lo giustifico per i crimini che ha commesso e farò tutto ciò che è in mio potere perché paghi, ma mi chiedo cosa avrei fatto io nei suoi panni.”  
Il medico di bordo non rispose, si limitò ad annuire piano e ad osservare Kirk oltrepassare la porta che conduceva in plancia.

***

Arthur si sedette sul bordo del letto torcendosi le mani, osservando Khan cercare una via di fuga.  
“Come pensi di riuscire ad andartene da qui? Ci sono sei uomini armati fuori da questa porta.”  
Il potenziato si volse verso di lui lentamente “Dobbiamo lasciare questa astronave il prima possibile. A breve questo sarà un campo di battaglia” gli disse accostandogli ed accucciandosi davanti a lui per guardarlo negli occhi.  
Quando Arthur si decise ad alzare i suoi, Khan vi lesse tanta tristezza e prima che potesse dire qualcosa l’altro lo precedette. “Perché mi hai svegliato solo ora?” e nella sua voce vi era un tono di accusa nemmeno tanto velato.  
“Non avrei dovuto nemmeno farlo vista la situazione in cui ci troviamo, ma è stata una mia debolezza.”  
L’inglese aggrottò la fronte mentre Khan gli spiegava come la loro nave era stata trovata e come solo lui era stato risvegliato per essere sfruttato, di come avessero fatto leva sul suo equipaggio per tenerlo in pugno, l’idea di inserire le capsule nei siluri, la fuga fino a come si erano ritrovati sull’Enterprise.  
Quando smise di parlare Arthur si alzò e gli gettò le braccia al collo ed incollò le sue labbra a quelle del potenziano.  
“Quanto tempo abbiamo?” domandò sollevandosi appena.  
“Non lo so. Minuti al massimo un’ora.”  
“Facciamola bastare…”  
“Arthur non…” ansimò sulla sua bocca mentre avvertiva le mani dell’altro superare la barriera della stoffa della maglia; gli afferrò i polsi e lo spinse indietro con tutta l’intenzione di mettere fine a qualunque cosa stesse per succedere. Ma Arthur piegò la testa di lato guardandolo con quegli occhi grandi e limpidi con le labbra socchiuse ed umide che lui desiderava solo baciare fino a perdere se stesso. Per un anno aveva sognato un momento del genere, loro due soli… forse non avrebbero più avuto un momento come quello. E come era accaduto ogni volta che si trattava del suo Arthur, Khan, capitolò.  
Dent gli allacciò le braccia intorno al collo “Sono in astinenza da trecento anni, non riesco più a sopportarlo” confessò malizioso spingendo i fianchi verso l’altro, facendogli sentire quando fosse eccitato.  
Il potenziato dal controllo di ferro e dalla volontà inattaccabile tremò come un comune essere umano difronte a quelle parole ed a quel gesto.  
Quando la bocca di Arthur coprì la sua, la mente superiore di Khan si spense, si ritrovò spogliare Arthur con frenesia ed urgenza mentre il desiderio che aveva a lungo sedato dirompeva nel suo sangue, voleva solo quella pelle calda sotto le dita, sotto le labbra.  
I gemiti che uscivano dalla bocca del suo inglese erano per Khan erano una musica dolce e soave che non avrebbe mai voluto smettere di ascoltare.  
Il potenziato sollevò Arthur senza sforzo e questi gli circondò le anche con le gambe facendo sfregare le loro erezioni tese.  
L’inglese morse Khan alla base del collo, sapeva quanto gli piacesse, mentre l’altro si premurava di prepararlo in fretta.  
“Ti prego” singhiozzò assecondando il movimento delle dita del compagno, rischiando di venire così.  
Khan lo depositò sul letto, non poteva più aspettare, gli sollevò le gambe, facendosi strada dentro di lui trattenendosi a stento dall’affondare in un’unica spinta poderosa. Arthur gridò inarcandosi assaporando ogni centimetro conquistato dentro di lui quel misto di dolore e piacere che lo faceva impazzire.  
Il potenziato si tirò indietro ed affondò una, due, tre volte ed Arthur venne vergognosamente subito, ma era davvero troppo per lui.  
Socchiuse gli occhi respirando pesantemente, Khan ondeggiava i fianchi oscillando piano traendo piacere dal suo corpo e lui si godeva quello spettacolo.  
Khan con la testa piegata un po’ all’indietro, le labbra appena dischiuse, gli occhi chiari puntati nei suoi. Era uno spettacolo talmente erotico che Arthur sentì l’eccitazione pervadergli nuovamente le membra, increspandogli la pelle di mille brividi, facendo innalzare nuovamente il suo fallo tra i rossi peli pubici.  
Khan afferrò il sesso svettante ed umido, senza mai smettere di muoversi dentro di lui. Lo stimolò sapientemente facendolo gemere senza ritegno e, Dent, in un momento di lucidità sperò che le paratie di quell’astronave fossero insonorizzate.  
“Vieni mio piccolo ginger, vieni” lo incitò con quella voce bassa e sensuale ed lui venne la seconda volta. Avvertì chiaramente Khan vibrare in lui e riversare il proprio seme nel suo corpo.  
Arthur gli si aggrappò sopraffatto da troppe emozioni, non voleva che Khan lo lasciasse mai più. Ora che finalmente si erano ritrovati, però il loro futuro era incerto ed instabile e lui aveva paura.  
“Khan…” bisbigliò al suo orecchio ed in quella singola parola il potenziato percepì tutta la tristezza ed il dolore che il suo ginger stava provando e questo gli fece sanguinare il cuore. Non avrebbe dovuto svegliarlo, avrebbe dovuto aspettare di essere al sicuro, solo allora avrebbe potuto rianimarlo dalla criostati. Era stato egoista, aveva voluto rubare quegli attimi di felicità.  
Si stesero entrambi sul materasso e Khan posò la testa sul petto di Arthur ascoltando i battiti del suo cuore, un suono che aveva il potere di calmarlo e che temeva che non avrebbe più avuto modo di sentire. La mano del giovane inglese gli passava lentamente tra i capelli.  
“Ricordi la prima volta che ci siamo incontrati?”  
“Come potrei dimenticarlo? Mi hai sventolato davanti un asciugamani!”  
Arthur rise di gusto e Khan assaporò quella vibrazione che per troppo tempo non aveva più accarezzato le sue orecchie; chiuse gli occhi, rammentava perfettamente ogni singolo momento trascorso sulla Botany insieme ad Arthur e non avrebbe mai ringraziato abbastanza qualunque cosa lo avesse portato nel suo tempo e nel suo universo ma, soprattutto, nella sua vita.  
Ricordava…  
Stavano viaggiando nello spazio da due anni quando sul loro schermo era apparsa dal nulla una capsula di salvataggio.  
Lì per lì era stato tentato di distruggerla, ma la curiosità aveva prevalso: chi oltre a loro poteva avere la tecnologia per viaggiare nello spazio?  
Così avevano tratto in salvo la capsula scoprendo che al suo interno vi era un uomo con i capelli rossi e gli occhi blu, vestito in un modo improbabile per un viaggio nello spazio.  
Quell’uomo era Arthur Dent che gli aveva raccontato la storia più assurda che lui avesse mai sentito in vita. Diceva di essere un autostoppista dello spazio, e che viaggiava su un’astronave guidata da un tizio con due teste, una ragazza umana e un robot depresso: la Cuore d’Oro che nome ridicolo!  
Fatto sta che Dent era finito nel suo universo a causa di quello che lui chiamava motore a probabilità infinita. Il perché fosse in un guscio di salvataggio, però sembrava averlo rimosso.

Con il passare del tempo l’insignificante e ordinario essere umano aveva iniziato ad attirare l’attenzione di Khan in un modo che per lui era del tutto imprevisto. Gli aveva girato intorno come uno squalo alla preda per giorni. Il potenziato era incuriosito da quell’umano e dalle assurde storie che raccontava eppure in qualche modo ne era affascinato e risvegliava in lui degli istinti lussuriosi, ma di questo se ne accorse solo in seguito. Quindi aveva iniziato a parlarci, a passare del tempo con il prigioniero, sì perché questo Khan continuava a ripetersi era solo un suo prigioniero: un naufrago dello spazio che aveva avuto la sfortuna di incontrare la Botany Bay ed il suo temibile equipaggio. In seguito aveva iniziato a cercare la sua compagnia a trovarla in qualche modo piacevole. Infine, un giorno, si era scoperto a guardarlo con occhi diversi aveva cominciato a desiderarlo, a fantasticare su loro due in un letto, si era ritrovato a sorridere a quei pensieri nelle lunghe ore passate in plancia oppure a placare il proprio corpo sotto la doccia gelida, masturbandosi con forza ed era strano perché a lui gli uomini non erano mai interessati. Non poteva dire che Dent fosse effeminato tutt’altro, ma lui si trovava a spiarlo ogni giorno di più desiderandolo in maniera quasi dolorosa, tanto che era quasi divenuta un’ossessione.  
Poi un pomeriggio, non ricordava con chiarezza cosa fosse accaduto o chi avesse scatenato la sua ira, ma era furioso, ricordava che la rabbia ribolliva nelle vene come lava, facendogli pulsare le tempie.  
Camminava a passo di marcia nel corridoio diretto al suo alloggio quando si era trovato Arthur tra i piedi. Sì perché, dopo due mesi abbondanti di permanenta a bordo, si era guadagnato la possibilità di girare per la nave liberamente e non restare sempre recluso in una cabina, ma in quel momento aveva imboccato il corridoio sbagliato.  
Si erano fissati per un momento e preso da quello strano miscuglio di furia ed eccitazione lo aveva afferrato, sbattuto con forza contro la paratia e baciato con prepotenza e trasporto come se non ci fosse un domani. Lì per lì Arthur non aveva fatto assolutamente nulla, era come pietrificato tra le sue braccia, poi, però, inaspettatamente aveva cominciato a rispondere al suo bacio affondando le mani nei suoi capelli scuri e lui si era spinto oltre, con una mano aveva sollevato la sua maglia andando a tastargli il petto mentre con l’altra gli aveva ghermito una natica sotto i pantaloni, però quando la sua mano si era spostata da dietro in avanti, Arthur aveva cominciato ad opporre resistenza ed aveva messo fine al loro dirompente bacio.  
Khan lo aveva fissato negli occhi e un sorriso poco rassicurante gli aveva piegato le labbra aveva spinto i fianchi contro l’altro facendogli sentire quanto fosse duro e scoprendo che anche Dent lo era, ma erano stati i suoi occhi a fermarlo: il suo sguardo spavento e perso.  
“Potrei darti in pasto ai miei uomini, molti di loro si divertirebbero parecchio con te.” Lo aveva minacciato ed aveva goduto nel sentire il suo corpo tremare di paura. Gli sarebbe bastato davvero poco per voltarlo e farlo suo.  
Arthur aveva aperto la bocca per parlare, ma l’aveva richiusa subito temendo di alimentare l’ira del potenziato il quale aveva ripreso possesso delle sue labbra, ma questa volta l’umano era rimasto rigido e con la bocca serrata e lui, Khan Noonien Singh si era fermato. Lui che aveva conquistato quasi tutto il pianeta Terra, che non aveva battuto ciglio nel decimare vite, si era frenato davanti a quell’essere tremante.  
“Sarai tu che verrai da me! E mi supplicherai di fotterti” gli aveva sibilato all’orecchio scostandosi da lui ed osservandolo scivolare a terra senza forze, andandosene lasciandolo solo in quel corridoio.  
La previsione di Khan si era avverata sei mesi dopo, alla fine di un turno in plancia quando Arthur lo aveva baciato con prepotenza sulla bocca e gli aveva sussurrato con una voce terribilmente lasciva: “Fammi tuo, qui sulla poltrona di comando” e il potenziato non ci aveva pensato due volte congedando con un ordine tutto l’equipaggio in servizio: l’aveva preso in modo violento, quasi brutale, lo aveva piegato a novanta sulla poltrona di comando e l’aveva scopato a sangue facendolo gridare di dolore, prima, di piacere, poi.  
Quella era stata la prima volta di molte altre in ogni angolo e superficie della Botany.  
Anche allora il tempo era stato loro nemico, le scorte erano quasi giunte alla fine e la soluzione era quella di ibernarsi per sopravvivere e perpetrare quel viaggio. Solo allora Khan si era resto conto di essersi irrimediabilmente innamorato di Arthur e che il solo pensare di non vederlo, toccarlo e baciarlo per chissà quanto tempo lo uccideva.  
Ricordava perfettamente quel maledetto giorno. Lui era il capo dei potenziati aveva assistito ogni membro del suo equipaggio nella preparazione e nell’ibernazione. Ricordava la nave vuota e lui ed Arthur soli che facevano l’amore per l’ultima volta mentre l’autostoppista che gli sussurrava che tutto sarebbe andato per il meglio. Aveva passato giorni a osservare il criotubo nel quel dormiva Dent assalito dai dubbi e dai timori, sentendo il suo cuore sempre più pesante e gonfio di dolore. Imprimendosi nella mente quel volto tanto amato.

Il fischio dell’interfono li fece sussultare entrambi destando Khan dai ricordi ed Arthur dal torpore nel quale era caduto. Dopo pochi istanti la voce del capitano Kirk si spanse nell’aria. Aveva aperto un canale generale per documentazione: tutto l’equipaggio poteva ascoltare il dialogo con l’ammiraglio Marcus  
“Che cosa succede?” domandò agitato Arthur, mentre Khan era già in piedi e gli lanciava i vestiti, il potenziato si portò un dito alle labbra intimandogli il silenzio.  
Arthur strinse le labbra seguendo con attenzione la conversazione, trattenendo quasi il respiro.  
\- E che cosa dovrei fare esattamente del suo equipaggio, signore, forse spararli addosso ai Klingon mettendo fine a settantadue vite. Scatenando in questo modo una guerra? -  
\- Le ha messe lui, quelle persone, dentro quei siluri fotonici. -  
Arthur rabbrividì a quelle parole lanciando a Khan un’occhiata interrogativa, mentre l’altro si infilava la maglia.  
\- Sa di cosa è capace quell’uomo da solo, s’immagina cosa accadrebbe se risvegliassimo il suo equipaggio? -

Khan sollevò lo sguardo su di lui, l’espressione tenera e dolce di pochi momenti prima era scomparsa: ora i suoi lineamenti erano duri ed affilati era pronto a combattere, a ferire, a uccidere. Ad Arthur quel Khan faceva davvero paura. Le parole che stava ascoltando all’interfono lo turbarono, quali crimini aveva commesso, Khan, in quell’anno per salvare lui e il resto della sua gente? Era al corrente del passato del potenziato, conosceva tutto di lui del suo lato oscuro.

\- La manipola figliolo. Khan e il suo equipaggio furono condannati come criminali di guerra e noi dobbiamo eseguire quella sentenza. Lo consegni a me.-  
Ne seguì un breve silenzio, Kirk stava sicuramente pensando come agire.  
“Qualunque cosa accada sta vicino a me e non intervenire” ordinò “Ora vestiti e fa in fretta!”  
\- È in sala macchine, ma lo faccio subito trasferire nella sala teletrasporto. -  
\- Bene d’ora in avanti me ne occupo io.-  
Di lì a qualche istante la nave riprese a muoversi ed un momento dopo le porte dell’alloggio si aprirono e quattro uomini della sicurezza fecero il loro ingresso, scortandoli in infermeria  
Dopo poco, però, un violento scossone sconquassò la nave, gli stavano sparando addosso. Tutti gli allarmi presero a suonare. Arthur si aggrappò al braccio di Khan, ma questi era concentrato su qualcos’altro.  
Non passarono che pochi minuti che il capitano Kirk entrò nell’area medica, era teso e preoccupato Arthur provò pena per lui, se si trovava in quella situazione era colpa del potenziato.  
“Che cosa hai fatto Khan?” domandò con apprensione.  
“Non è il momento Arthur” tagliò corto l’altro senza distogliere gli occhi da quelli del capitano dell’Enterprise.  
“Ha sparato su donne e uomini innocenti.”  
Khan chiuse gli occhi per non vedere l’espressione sconvolta dal suo Arthur, Kirk voleva metterli uno contro l’altro, non ci sarebbe riuscito. Poi però il suo tono cambiò: era disperato, doveva salvare la vita del suo equipaggio della sua nave, la sua priorità era quella, aveva un piano ma gli serviva Khan per attuarlo. Era davvero alle strette se si doveva alleare con il proprio nemico.  
“Viene con me o no?”

Ad Arthur si accartocciò letteralmente lo stomaco ascoltando il piano di Kirk.  
“È una follia, come pensi di riuscire a fare una cosa del genere. Saltare da una nave all’altra.”  
“Non c’è altra soluzione, quando sarò a bordo della U.S.S. Vengeance ti recupererò, tieniti pronto, ti potrei teletrasportare in qualunque momento.”  
“Che?!?”  
“Ti fidi di me?” domandò a pochi centimetri dalle sue labbra. Arthur non rispose si limitò a baciarlo.  
L’inglese fu portato in plancia, sotto la custodia del primo ufficiale e seguì tutta l’operazione con il cuore in gola. Quando Khan scomparve dallo schermo per poco non gli venne un infarto poi però riapparve e guidò Kirk fino all’altra nave. Non aveva mai provato tanta ansia in un momento solo. Quando riuscirono ad entrare nella U.S.S. Vengeance, Arthur si accasciò senza forze sul pavimento della plancia, nessuno badava a lui, ma era talmente tanto spaventato che non riusciva nemmeno a fare un pensiero lucido. Khan aveva sicuramente un piano per tirarli fuori da quel macello, sperava ardentemente che riuscisse.  
Vide il primo ufficiale ed il medico di bordo parlottare tra loro, era troppo lontano per sentire le parole.  
Fissava lo schermo davanti a sé sperando che Khan si mettesse in contatto con loro e ciò accade dopo un tempo che a Dent parve infinito.  
Il potenziato aveva preso la Vengeance ed aveva in ostaggio il capitano Kirk, seguì una breve trattativa ed i siluri furono teletrasportati nell’hangar della nave. Arthur percepì uno strano formicolio e tutto divenne indistinto davanti ai suoi occhi l’ultima cosa che vide fu il dottor McCoy andare verso di lui scuotendo il capo e gridando qualcosa che non comprese.  
Un’orrenda sensazione di vertigine lo colse e si ritrovò seduto su un pavimento freddo, sbatté le palpebre piegandosi di lato e vomitando.  
Tutto era buio e scuro rispetto alla plancia dell’Enterprise. Arthur si pulì le labbra con il dorso della mano e sollevò lo sguardo vedendo Khan seduto sulla poltrona di comando, era bello e terribile allo stesso momento. Si volse verso di lui e la sua espressione mutò, si alzò in piedi per raggiungerlo, ma una violenta detonazione sconquassò la Vengeance, Khan si aggrappò alla consolle di comando gridando tutta la sua rabbia. Arthur invece si raggomitolò in un angolo e non poteva credere che il primo ufficiale dell’Enterprise avesse fatto detonare i siluri uccidendo così tutti gli occupanti, quello era un incubo. Lui si trovava ancora dentro nella sua bella capsula criogenica e stava facendo un brutto sogno, quella era sicuramente la verità.  
Sentiva la voce furente di Khan dettare ordini al computer, era finita. Era finita davvero. Tutte le speranze che aveva nutrito il potenziato per loro e per la sua gente si erano dissolte in un esplosione cosmica, l’ultima cosa che avrebbe visto prima di morire era il viso di Khan deformato dalla furia omicida.  
Con la vista offuscata dalle lacrime Arthur sollevò la testa e scorse, tra le scintille, un pannello ondeggiare sopra la testa di Khan, un altro scossone e si sarebbe staccato del tutto, travolgendo ed uccidendo il potenziato.  
Si sollevò e gridò il nome di Khan ma la sua voce fu sovrastata dal rumore di altre esplosioni. Si precipitò in avanti e con uno spintone riuscì a far scansare Khan.

Il potenziato si ritrovò a terra ed impiegò qualche istante a comprendere cosa fosse accaduto.  
“No, no, no!” ansimò precipitandosi accanto ad Arthur, scostò con forza la lamiera “Arthur” lo chiamò sollevandolo tra le braccia e stringendolo a sé dolcemente.  
La mano dell’inglese si posò sul suo viso “È stato bello poterti vedere, toccare, e fare l’amore, un’ultima volta” bisbigliò.  
“Non parlare, andrà tutto bene…” tentò di rassicurarlo.  
Arthur sorrise dolcemente chiuse gli occhi mentre la sua mano scivolava via dal suo volto, intanto la U.S.S. Vengeance precipitava sul comando di Flotta a San Francisco.  
Il potenziato strinse il corpo di Arthur contro il proprio, si rincantucciò in un angolo, da lì a pochi istanti si sarebbero schiantati lo tenne stretto a sé posando la guancia sulla sua fronte tiepida.  
Tutto era andato perduto, tutto quanto. Vani erano stati i suoi sforzi, inutili. Non era riuscito a salvare le persone che amava.

***

Cosa lo faceva ancora correre e fuggire, che cosa? Non aveva più niente! La sua gente era stata sterminata, l’unica persona che avesse mai amato era morta tra le sue braccia eppure lui ancora lottava per vivere interrogandosi sul perché.  
L’istinto di sopravvivenza era più forte di qualunque cosa? No, non era quello ciò che lo animava era il desiderio di vendetta. Esattamente come quando aveva creduto che tutti fossero stati uccisi dall’ammiraglio Marcus. Ora avrebbe sterminato ogni singolo membro dell’Enterprise a cominciare dal primo ufficiale Spock.  
Come evocato dal suo desiderio di vendetta il primo ufficiale dell’Enterprise si teletrasportò a terra, pochi metri da lui ed iniziarono un inseguimento.  
Si trovarono faccia a faccia, a combattere, Khan rimase stupito del fatto che il vulcaniano fosse letteralmente un’altra persona da quella con cui aveva parlato ore prima. Una furia omicida lo animava e lo rendeva un avversario temibile. La sua natura ibrida gli conferiva una forza che un altro essere umano non poteva possedere, ma erano i suoi occhi, colmi di furia omicida e rabbia che lo sconvolsero, ma nonostante tutto lui era superiore.  
Se non fosse intervenuta il tenente delle comunicazioni non sarebbe stato sopraffatto eppure furono proprio le parole della ragazza a salvarlo o, ne era certo, il vulcaniano lo avrebbe ucciso.

***

Era chiuso in quella cella da due settimane e a parte la guardia che gli passava i pasti nessuno era andato da lui. Fino a quel mattino.  
La porta dell’area detentiva si aprì e con sua somma sorpresa il capitano James T. Kirk fece il suo ingresso, seguito dal suo primo ufficiale e dal medico capo.  
Aveva saputo che il capitano aveva sacrificato la propria vita per salvare la sua nave e che successivamente il dottor McCoy aveva sintetizzato un siero dal suo sangue per tentare di riportare in vita Kirk e, a quanto pareva, c’era riuscito.  
Restò immobile ed in attesa, non aveva idea di cosa gli avrebbero fatto e giunto a quel punto non gli importava poi molto.

Kirk si umettò le labbra e prese a parlare “Lei sarà ibernato nuovamente e riunito ai membri del suo equipaggio” iniziò e a quelle parole il potenziato si alzò e si approssimò al vetro spostando lo sguardo dal capitano al suo secondo.  
“I siluri sono stati svuotati dalle capsule le quali non hanno mai lasciato l’Enterprise” spiegò quest’ultimo.  
“Ha mentito” bisbigliò Khan sorpreso.  
“No, lei mi ha sempre e solo chiesto dei siluri, mai del loro contenuto.”  
Kirk sorrise e scosse la testa, sapeva quanto Spock apprezzasse i tecnicismi, quindi si volse verso McCoy “E c’è un’altra cosa” proseguì il dottore voltandosi verso la porta alle sue spalle che si aprì rivelando la persona di Arthur Dent.  
Khan posò entrambe le mani sul vetro e qualche istante dopo Arthur fece lo stesso. “Com’è possibile? Tu sei morto tra le mie braccia.”  
“Il tuo sangue ha salvato anche me” rispose commosso.  
“Signor Dent” li interruppe Kirk “Non essendo lei un potenziato e non essendo incriminato come Khan ed i suoi uomini, ha la possibilità di scelta: restare qui e costruirsi una nuova vita oppure essere ibernato con loro per chissà quanti anni. Deve considerare l’ipotesi che potreste anche non essere risvegliati mai più.”  
Arthur avrebbe tanto voluto rifugiarsi tra le braccia di Khan e poter parlare con lui, esternare i suoi dubbi e le sue paure, ma non potevano, gli era stato già concesso tanto. Posò una mano sul vetro e il potenziato fece altrettanto, Khan lo stava guardando con un’intensità che gli faceva tremare le ginocchia sapeva che qualunque risposta lui avesse dato, Khan l’avrebbe accetta, per amor suo “Io vado con lui. In qualunque luogo, in qualunque tempo, in qualunque universo. Noi staremo insieme.”  
A Kirk si formò un groppo in gola e dovette deglutire un paio di volte per farlo dissipare prima di poter parlare “Riferirò al Comando di Flotta la sua decisione signor Dent.”  
“Capitano Kirk” lo richiamò prima che questi lasciasse l’area di detenzione “Ho una richiesta da farle. L’ultimo desiderio di un condannato.”  
“Non ho potere a riguardo, non siete più sulla mia nave, non ho giurisdizione qui. Chi decide ha gradi più alti dei miei” spiegò per non dargli false speranze “Ma provi a chiedere e vedrò quello che posso fare.”  
“Ci conceda di stare ancora insieme, nella stessa cella, non chiedo altro. Voglio poterlo toccare prima di… dormire per un tempo che non so stimare.”  
Kirk fece un piccolo cenno di assenso e lasciò l’area.

“Vuoi provare ad accontentarlo vero? Ti batterai per questo.”  
Il capitano scrollò le spalle sistemandosi il cappello, prima di voltarsi verso il medico di bordo. “Forse perché tutto considerato sono un irrimediabile romantico” mormorò salendo nel turbo ascensore “O forse perché invidio profondamente il rapporto che c’è tra loro. O forse perché dopo tutto il dolore e le morti che ci sono stati, è tempo di lasciare un po’ di spazio ai buoni sentimenti e all’amore.”

***

Kirk era riuscito ad ottenere per loro molto più di quello che Dent aveva chiesto. Erano stati trasferiti in un alloggio della Flotta, con un letto vero, dove avevano passato la maggior parte del loro tempo e non per dormire, no.  
L’unica cosa era stato loro comunicato era che nell’alloggio erano piazzate telecamere ovunque anche in bagno per via della sicurezza, ma a loro non importava: che i loro carcerieri guardassero pure. Quello che però Arthur e Khan non sapevano era che, quando gli addetti alla visione delle telecamere avevano visto come avrebbero impiegato il tempo a loro concesso, avevano spento tutto, dando un occhiata di tanto in tanto, anche perché quei due avevano tutt’altro che l’intenzione di fuggire.

L’alba stava rischiarando il cielo terso. Era giunto il momento di salutarsi ancora. Si volse a guardare Arthur dormire, dopo una lunga notte di passione. Erano insieme al potenziato non sembrava vero, dopo tutto quello che era accaduto lui ed Arthur erano lì. Gli si accostò e gli posò una mano sulla guancia accarezzandola piano sentendola ruvida al tatto, l’altro rispose al suo gesto reclinando il viso, pochi istanti dopo frullò le palpebre ed aprì gli occhi stirando le labbra in un tenero sorriso. Khan si stese al suo fianco e lo trasse a sé, lo strinse tenendolo stretto, semplicemente beandosi della consistenza del suo corpo contro il proprio, del suo calore, del suo respiro che si infrangeva sulla sua pelle.  
Rimasero così abbracciati per un lasso di tempo indefinito. Fu Arthur ad iniziare a muovere le mani sul corpo scolpito di Khan risvegliandolo lentamente, senza fretta, senza frenesia, voleva imprimersi nella mente ogni istante, ogni dettaglio come aveva fatto trecento anni prima.  
Khan si muoveva con lui per lui assecondando ogni suo movimento, ogni sua richiesta.  
Inginocchiati nudi l’uno difronte l’altro sul letto, baciandosi piano le labbra Khan prese la mano di Arthur e la portò alle labbra, ne baciò prima il dorso poi il palmo, quindi prese a suggere lentamente l’indice ed il medio senza mai distogliere lo sguardo dal suo Arthur che, dapprima corrugò la fronte e successivamente lo stupore si diffuse nei suoi occhi quando cominciò a intuire, ma Khan non gli lasciò troppo tempo per porsi delle domande, gli volse le spalle e guidò la sua mano tra le sue natiche, dove non aveva mai permesso ad Arthur di avventurarsi.  
Il giovane sospirò sul suo collo, forzando la piccola apertura con la punta di un dito era bollente e meravigliosamente stretto, mosse il dito lentamente quindi ne aggiunse un secondo e sentì il potenziato contrarsi e gemere, ma non era un lamento di dolore, tutt’altro.  
“Vuoi davvero che io…” mormorò titubante al suo orecchio, succhiandone piano il lobo.  
Khan sorrise, il suo Arthur sapeva essere timido e pudico anche in situazioni del genere.  
“Sì…” confermò voltando la testa per poterlo baciare.  
Arthur prese coraggio, tremava tanto era eccitato ed emozionato, posò la punta e fece forza in avanti affondando nel corpo accogliente e caldo del potenziato.  
E quando Arthur fu completamente dentro di lui, quando il suo pube aderì al suo bacino, quando il suo sesso lo riempì, Khan si sentì completo ed immensamente felice.  
Arthur lo amò a lungo, portandolo sempre più vicino alla conclusione, torturandolo lentamente, ma come tutte le cose belle anche quell’amplesso terminò, in un’esplosione di piacere che travolse entrambi, lasciandoli spossati ed ansanti tra le lenzuola sfatte che odoravano di loro.

***

Sei uomini della sicurezza armati fino ai denti li scortarono sul trasporto che li condusse al magazzino, ove le capsule criogeniche erano state riposte. Il potenziato non si stupì di trovare Kirk, presente all’operazione. Doveva ammetterlo era stato un valido e competente avversario nonostante la giovane età. Era certo che quell’uomo avrebbe ancora fatto parlare di sé e, in un futuro lontano, se si fossero nuovamente svegliati, era certo che avrebbe letto delle sue gesta.  
Il capitano dell’Enterprise lo stupì ancora, parlando con il capo della sicurezza e pochi istanti dopo le guardie lasciarono la sala, rimasero solo lui ed il dottor McCoy.  
Kirk gli si avvicinò e gli tolse le manette “Faccia in fretta” sussurrò allontanandosi di qualche passo.  
Rivivere ancora qual momento di distacco fece grondare il cuore di Khan di dolore e tristezza, come allora lo sguardo di Arthur era carico di amore e fiducia.  
Arthur Dent dagli occhi blu ed i capelli rossi, un umano che tutto era fuorché insignificante ed ordinario, era riuscito a far innamorare perdutamente di sé Khan Noonien Singh, il potenziato, il dittatore, l’assassino.  
“In qualunque luogo, in qualunque tempo, in qualunque universo io ti ritroverò mio amato ginger, sempre” giurò suggellando le sue parole con un lungo bacio.

Kirk distolse lo sguardo dinnanzi a quel gesto colmo d’amore e disperazione. Arthur si coricò nella capsula senza mai distogliere gli occhi da quelli del suo compagno.  
Khan sigillò la capsula ed operò la procedura di ibernazione, il capitano vide una singola lacrima scendere lungo la guancia del potenziato e cadere sul vetro freddo. Dopo qualche momento di contemplazione l’uomo si allontanò e prese posto nella capsula destinata a lui. Prima di stendersi e chiudere gli occhi parlò: “Forse un giorno ci rivedremo, signor Kirk.”  
Il capitano non rispose si limitò ad avvicinarsi mentre McCoy inizializzava il processo d’ibernazione, fu questione di pochi secondi: sul vetro si formarono tanti piccoli cristalli di ghiaccio, incorniciando il volto addormentato e sorridente di Khan Noonien Singh.

Un tempo in cui mi vedrai  
accanto a te nuovamente  
mano alla mano  
che buffi saremo  
se non ci avranno nemmeno  
avvisato.

**Author's Note:**

> Note dell’Autrice: questa è la mia prima Khartur se ci sono delle incongruenze (e ci sono) perdonatemi, ma questa storia è anche frutto di un sogno che ho fatto dove Khan e Arthur si baciavano davanti a Kirk ecco perché l’ho ambientata in “Into Darkness” (complicandomi la vita) il che non è stato proprio semplicissimo visto che le azioni si svolgono tutte una dietro in un lasso di tempo molto breve (che io ho dilatato per i miei biechi scopi!!!)
> 
> Le citazione all’inizio ed alla fine sono della canzone “C’è tempo” di Ivano Fossati che io trovo davvero bellissima e struggente.
> 
> Grazie a chi è giunto fino a qui!  
> Alla prossima.  
> Un kiss.  
> Bombay.


End file.
